destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
INII Kael Al'Drifaw
In Night's Infinite Idols Campaign INII Character List -- -- Character Description Appearance: -- Greatest Strength: -- Greatest Weakness: -- Distinguishing Features: -- Details: -- Description Summary: -- -- -- Spells/Abilities -- -- -- Inventory -- -- -- OLD OLD OLD OLD OLD OLD OLD OLD OLD OLD OLDName: Kael Al'Drifaw Gender: Male Race: Fauste Age: 18 Alignment: True Neutral Sovereign Deity: Tesla - God of Storms --- Class: Sorcerer Specialization: Primal Level: 1 XP: 0/100 Gamut Mastery: Red Red Gamut: *Sonic Boom (3 MP) *Lightning Bolt (3 MP) *Blitzkrieg (4 MP) *Icebolt (3 MP) Spellsword: *Weapon Mastery (Passive) -- Description/Appearance: Tall (for his people at 3'2") and slender at 43 lbs., he pridefully boasts a longer than average tail and thin, short, red-brown fur whose only marking is a half-orc fist sized splotch of black fur on his lower back just above his tail. He has striking yellow eyes which he will often use to stare down a better price while bartering. His tail is groomed in a noticeable wavy pattern. Whenever possible he will have tied strands of seaweed into his tail's fur. At inns he is often heard rambling about how the love of his life is the sea while his honor is his tail and it would be stupid to leave one's love as outside of one's honor. He walks with the confident swagger that many a merchant possesses and swears like a sailor. -- Background: Born to a small fishing village of Fauste in control of House Blacktail, Kael was born to quiet merchant Clar and her husband Drifaw, one of the villages best fisherman. His father would often take Kael out on fishing excursions. As such, he grew up loving the sea almost as much as he loved his tail. While not on a boat his mother would often lecture him on the fine points on mercantilism. Among her lessons were: to trade with the savage orcs only at extreme necessity, to watch the cunning elves who would try to cheat you at every turn, you can never be sure of humans, dwarves love fish. His frequent lessons in both Fishing and the merchant's trade bored him, leaving him to find ways of entertainment through rebellion which fell in the lines of taking to grooming his tail in a wavy pattern he found reminiscent of the sea and oftentimes knotting seaweed into his tail in stark contrast of the right-to-left manner popularized by their sovereign house and other actions that only embarrassed his parents. His rebellion led through boredom his discovering talent in the magical arts and ultimately to his being kicked out of his family's house. He was close to the age of being considered a young adult among his people and was growing tired of the constant lessons from his parents. One day after a long night of staring at a full moon shrouded by storm over the ocean in fascination he snapped and claimed that he didn't need their lessons anymore, to which his parents looked at one another, nodded among themselves, and told him to prove it. Before he could ask how they had shoved a few florins in his pocket, ushered him out the door, and told him to come back once he either made a name for himself or met on good terms with House Blacktail. Thus he set out on traveling Faerne and later the rest of Norrik, seeking to find a place and way to make a name for himself, be that name in fishing, trading, or magic. -- STR 6 DEX 10 END 7 --- INT 10 WIL 11 CHA 10 -- HP: 24 MP: 32 FP: 17 DMG: Unarmed: 1.5 DMG Armed: 1.5 (+1) AC: 1 MR: 1.1 IN: 20 (+1) WP: 35 -- Dispositions: Hates: Orcs Distrusts: Elves, Half-Orcs. Tolerates: Humans, Half-Elves, Solid Land. Loves: The Ocean, Dwarves, and Grooming. Neutral to: Everything else. -- Armor Head: Chest: Torn Canvas Armor '' Hands: Legs: Feet: --- '''Weaponry' Right Hand(Off): Left Hand(Main): Walking Stick '' -- Other Equip: ''Health Potion 1 x3 Trinket 1: Trinket 2: -- Amulet: Tarnished Brass Necklace Ring 1: Ring 2: Ring 3: Ring 4: --- Inventory: Mana Potion 1 x3 12 copper thalers 4 silver florins -- Category:User Created Content Category:Destiny of the Fated